Vergil Winchester
Vergil Winchester is a Ventus Brawler and the deputy leader of "Team Einferia." In lieu of the accident that disabled Mira Parker, Vergil is currently the leader of Team Einferia. Character Information Vergil is the loyal vassal, researcher and informant of Mira. His research of various Japanese websites, blogsites and auction sites gave vital evidence in proving that the infamous "PJC" had committed high-level plagiarism. Vergil approaches Bakugan Brawling like a Samurai. He follows his own Bushido which ties with the ideals of Team Einferia. In his human disguise, he is very adept in the deadly art of Iaijutsu and he wields the Iaito called "Baku Gan." Vergil does not hesitate to destroy those who threaten him and his girlfriend, a winged Protheesaur named Mist Schaliger. In actuality, Vergil is not a human being. He is a Protheesaur, an endangered species of highly-intelligent Dinosaurs that survived the cataclysm that destroyed the other species of dinosaurs. Gourmets on Earth, Vestal, Gundalian and Neathia (notably Linus Claude's mother) are known to fancy the extraordinary taste of Protheesaur Tails; causing the said Dinosaur race to dwindle in numbers over the past few years. Vergil may be deadly as a human, but in his true dinosaur form, he is extremely vunerable and can only fend for his life by biting the assailant or hiding in small hidden spaces. He needs to gather a pure kind of energy known as "Astra" and he does so by synchronizing with the Ventus attribute. That in order to stay in an extremely well-disguised human form. Full name: Vergilius Maro Eleison Winchester Date of Birth: October 20, 2006 Place of Birth: Winchester, England; Earth Gender: Male Race: Protheesaur Hobbies: Writing Haiku Likes: Mist, Dango Wagashi Dislikes: Wolves Appearance and Personality Vergil is a Protheesaur, a highly-intelligent and advanced species of dinosaurs that originated years ago in Square Enix Members North America. His human disguise shows him as a young teen with silver hair, pale skin, red eyes and turquoise clothes with an Iaito sword hanging from his waist. His real form is a young Protheesaur, six years old and stands at a little over 45 centimeters tall. He has surprisngly long patience and calm disposition despite his really young age. However, when ticked off, he does not hesitate to bite the perpetrator and thereby revealing that he isn't a human being. He also quotes lines from the video game "Devil May Cry" as a way of taunting his opponents. He has penchant for rare Bakugan, partcularly exclusive stuff. He translates information from Japanese to English in exchange for them. Another notable thing about Vergil is his disliking for men with spiky blonde hair which he had since his disgust with God Moders from Dragon Ball Z, Final Fantasy VII and most importantly, Bakugan. He speaks with an English Accent (his voice notably similar with Ferb Fletcher) but when speaking in Japanese, he speaks in Kansai dialect. His first person pronoun is'' Ore-sama'' and his second person pronoun is'' Omae or ''Temee. '' Quotes 'Human Form' *"You're nothing and nothing's got you. I can see your fear, it surrounds you." *"As you're ending, I'm about to begin." *"If existence is nothing more than survival for the fittest then I have the whole universe to fight for." *"You are never worthy as my opponent." *"Never hold back. Hesitation is what killed the greatest warriors of all." *"Tyranny automatically goes down as epic fail in the reins of history!" *"A child not exposed to a pinch of violence will never learn to fend for himself." *"Inevitability is one of the unrefutable laws of nature along with Change. Always get ready for the worst." *"Viewing BakuTech as the Trojan Horse? You judgmental people make me sick!" *"You will never forget this devil's power...even beyond the afterlife." *"Getting lofty are you with your victories, eh, just like someone I know? Keep in mind that the true hero would always be Zack Fair." *"Even the most powerful and radiant angel can lose his wings and fall from grace." *"My sword is an extension of myself." *"Once I cut off that finger, you would no longer be able to yell out '''OBJECTION! '''So you better mind the overused memes." *"The overusing of that certain meme...is over 9 million." *"Turning your back in the battlefield makes you much more vunerable. Better die with honor than as a coward." *"There is no crime if there is no law to punish it. However, enforcing rules out of nowhere is next to tyranny...and tyranny is next to epic failure." *"The sinner shall be atoned when no punishment is enough for his sins." *"Those who live by the sword is immortalized through their blades." 'Battle Quotes' *"Shinra Bansho...taisetsuna monotachi."'' (When activating AGM Mode) *''Shokubun Ougi ~ Gesshoku!'' *''Shokubun Ougi ~ Nisshoku!'' *''Shokubun Ougi ~ Bunshoku!'' *''Zettai no Kakeru Ougi ~ Kaikigesshoku!'' *''Tsuyoi no Kakeru Ougi ~ Shokujin!'' *''Hyouga Suisen!'' *''Koori no Yaiba Ryuu ~ Hyouganozetsutan!'' *''Byakuya Hado!'' *''Meigetsu Yoru!'' *''Ningentachi no Yume wa Mamotteiru!'' *''Kirikisake ageru!'' *''Shoubu no hajimari da!'' *''Tomare! '' *''Owari da! '' 'Protheesaur Form' *"I better find a place to hide..." *"Why does my Astra run out on the most crucial moments?!" *"I don't want to be hunted down for my tail." *"I warned you! Come closer and I will BITE!" *"I bite as hard as the sharpness of my sword." *"KAI STOP IT! MY TAIL HURTS!" *"My tail looked as if it got longer again TwT" *"Stop stretching my tail!" Character Relationships *'Sonic Sasuke' - Vergil's Guardian Bakugan and collectively they are known as the Samurai and Ninja. Vergil maintains a professional relationship with Sasuke. *Mira - Vergil's master whom he refers to in conversations as his Queen (Joou-sama) as an anti-thesis to the BBP's so-called Princess. He obeys her orders without question. *'Mist Schaliger '- Vergil's girlfriend whom he views as his source of inspiration. *'Spectra Phantom -' Vergil hates Spectra as he reminds him of that certain overrated hero. *'Gaialei Roberts -' The Darkus Brawler of Team Einferia. Vergil regards her as his aunt and motherly figure. *'Spyro Devil and Deathly Blue - '''The Pyrus and Aquos Brawlers of Team Einferia. They are Vergil's confidants. *Professor Kazami - Vergil highly-idolizes him even if he is sometimes scared of him. He is the one who taught Vergil some techniques in Ninjutsu to enhance the latter's Iaijutsu capabilities. Trivia *Vergil's full name is' "Vergilius Maro Eleison Winchester."''' *His personality is similar with Volt Luster from Bakugan New Vestroia. They both approach Brawling in the way a Samurai would when facing the battlefield. Gallery vergil3.jpg|Looking for a place to hide Vergil_True_Form.jpg|True Form Vergil_Mist.jpg|Vergil (bottom) and Mist (top) ALT_Vergil.jpg|Alternate Costume Vergil_Gauntlet.jpg|Vergil's Gauntlet Vergil_Airslash.jpg|Airslash Category:Ventus Users Category:Brawlers Category:Anti-Heros Category:Anti-God Moders Category:Keith Strife Category:Team Einferia